Isaac's Journey
by Blitz Blazer
Summary: Isaac was just a normal kid training with his best friend, an eevee named Spectrum. Little did he know his world was about to be turned upside down.
1. Moving Troubles

To all the reviewers that went through the suggestion process I thank you fully and now here is the first part in Isaac's journey, a fiction that I hope to be long lived and be taken well by fans new and old. THANKS AND HERE WE GO!  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a clear day today, Isaac though to himself as his faithful pokemon of three years, Eevee, was napping on his lap as he sat out watching the sun set over the treetops and into the ocean.  
  
Isaac lives a life many have dreamed of. No cares, no worries, and lots of money. His mom and dad were both rich pokemon traders and gave him almost everything he could ever want. Everything, of course, except for the one thing he truly needed, their love and attention.  
  
Three years ago, Isaac was around ten then, he asked for an eevee for his birthday so that he finally would have a true friend that didn't always want money. Everyone around town only tried to be friends with him because they knew his family was rich. Reliably enough, his parents bought it before leaving on a trip for a month to Pallet Town to discuss pokemon trade between their forest island of Coral Rock and the mainland Kanto.  
  
He didn't care, and he cried himself to sleep in the lonely mansion that very night still unable to figure out what could be more important then his tenth birthday, and with his first pokemon, the soon to begin pokemon journey he'd been waiting so long to go on. But Eevee understood what he was going through, Eevee saw how he was treated and decided to be the one true friend he had and not let him down no matter what it took on his part. And from that night on it had been pretty good for the pair. In occasional fight between his schoolmates, Eevee usually winning hands down with a technique Isaac created called the Fission Takedown.  
  
Neither ever tried to catch any pokemon, though he secretively bought a few pokeballs. Isaac saw no need to keep them cooped up. He enjoyed just watching them in the lake or flying over the mountain. He loved his town with all its flaws for what it was and nothing he though would tear him from it. That is until one day, his parents gave him the worst news that a child can hear.  
  
"We're doing what!" He screamed, trying to make the words of his parents untrue.  
  
"Son," Mrs. Senko, Isaac's mother, said "I know it's hard but moveing's an adventure! Pallet is a great town and we have important business there to take care of that needs us there for a good long time."  
  
"So what!" Isaac yelled, unable to control his emotions, "I have a life here! I have school! I have the island open tournament in a week!"  
  
"I'm sorry son!" Mr. Senko yelled at a tone to calm his son, "but you have no say in this. Our jobs are more important then some petty tournament this tiny island is holding. And besides, you've beaten all the trainers here haven't you?"  
  
He could only grumble in response, "Yes." But then equally as fast, "But Amber's metapod is about to evolve into Butterfree soon and so is Ray's Charmander!"  
  
"So?" His dad grumbled back, "What's the big deal? Your eevee's not evolved yet, and you've had it for three years. You'd think that you'd only care about eevee and what he'd evolve into."  
  
He was stunned, Isaac had no clue his dad was so heartless. He didn't care if eevee evolved or not. He was his friend and his only concern was if his friend was in good health and happy as was Eevee's.  
  
"Why are you doing this? More money? Or just to ruin my life? Or is it that you drive pleasure from the way you..."  
  
"Be quiet!" His mother yelled, "You will not speak to us in that tone after all we've given you. We are doing THIS for you, you need people around and there aren't many here. Plus there's a great gym leader there that's agreed to take you on as an apprentice."  
  
That was the last straw, they had no idea what he wanted to do or what he wanted to be. He wanted to battle gym leaders, not become one. For his own good, he stayed here and trained while they left around the world for business. Though the remark about people was close enough, the only real friend he had was a wondering trainer that came though when he was eleven and helped him develop the fission takedown. He was a great trainer. But that was long ago, and he wasn't anything but a memory of a friend. He had left the day before his birthday that year, which left both him and eevee depressed, so much so they just slept through the huge party.  
  
"You cant make me go." He said coldly. "I swear we will not leave." Eevee was feeling the same rage that Isaac was feeling and jumped between him and the adults when they advanced upon him. He bore his white teeth and was ready to use that bite attack that was quite effective in driving away enemies.  
  
"You WILL go." His father said, "Or else you'll never get anywhere in your life. We will also disown you if you keep up with this nonsense."  
  
No words can describe the mortification on his face when his own father, the man that helped give him life, said those words. Parents were to love you no matter what, not disown you when it was becoming difficult to handle. He just picked eevee up and, after scratching his ear, went to his room.  
  
"They can't make us go eve." He said to him. "We'll go where they'll never find us, and they'll just go without us and then, just maybe then, we can do what we've wanted for so long." Eevee then looked up at him with so much happiness in its eyes and hope in its little brown heart, "Yeah buddy, we can finally go on our journey, starting with the world!"  
  
He put eevee down and waited till his parents were fast asleep then began to pack what he may need as he attempted to leave on his journey without being found out. He pulled out his dark blue canvas back pack and began to fill it with clothes, some of eevee's favorite food, his five empty pokeballs, his special trainer belt that held eevee's bright sky blue and black pokeball, his headband, a few maps of the surrounding area and world, and finally his pokemon guide manual and the notes he used to create the fission takedown.  
  
Eevee watched as his trainer got dressed in a pair of jeans, a black shirt with a pokeball in the upper right hand corner, a pair of black gloves with the fingers and knuckles cut out, his favorite tan and white shoes, and finally he strapped on the blue vest his grandmother had given him. It had a bunch of pockets, which were stuffed with potions, revives, and his trainers license he had gotten when he turned ten. Eevee didn't need much but he did covet the stone that he and his friend had found in the cover one-day. It was a pale white stone that was as big as Isaac's hand and eevee love to carry it in his mouth, it had a warm iron taste that he enjoyed.  
  
"Well eevee," Isaac spoke softly as he packed up the coveted stone from out of its mouth and into his vest pocket. "We're off, the ferry will be leaving soon. So return, you can come out as soon as we get onboard."  
  
Eevee hated the ball but knew that it was the best way to go, so he returned to it as Isaac held out the ball and said return. He wrote a note to his so called parents, put his wallet in his pocket, and then ran as fast as he could to catch the midnight ferry to New Bark town. A place where the pair would be safe and finally be able to start their adventure in the wide world of pokemon!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well that's it for now chapter one is complete and please tell me what you think. I hope you all like the beginning and cant wait to meet the next trainer and her powerful pokemon, and Isaac's first run in with the legend of the everstone. 


	2. New friends all around

Hmm well not too many reviews so far, but I keep on going. I'm hoping to become a favorite of a few but I do this for pure fun he he. Plus my creative writing teacher said that it'd be best top try something new. Here we go!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Isaac stopped running as soon as he was out of view of his house. The station was not far now maybe ten minuets at most. So he let his mind wonder as he meandered to his destination. He began to think about his life and how it came to be.  
  
He remembered when he was twelve and his hair suddenly turned a metallic sliver from its midnight black. He was sent all over Kanto to have himself checked for a sickness or something, that is until a doctor in Celedon discovered he had a rare pair of genes that cause a rare color of hair. It wasn't white, like an old man's, nor was it gray like lead. It was truly the color of processed sliver like you see on a fine sliver ring. He laughed hard at that as he walked along, but then quieted himself. He didn't want to wake anyone up.  
  
He was quiet different for his age, besides his hair. He had sky blue eyes, was quiet tall about 5'5, and was never seen without his headband, which was stored in his bag just in case.  
  
As he walked around, the stars began to brighten as hundreds of fireflies against the darkness of the night. When he saw someone out of the corner of his eye in the brush near the trail. Pretending not to notice he walked along till he was almost right next to the shadow and spoke.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Startled, the man walked out, wearing a ski mask and dressed in all black. He was a bandit.  
  
"I'm here for a challenge and also, to make a quick few dollars. Go! Golem! Go! Electabuz!" And sure enough two pokeballs flew towards the ground and released the two named pokemon, a giant boulder of a monster, and a large yellow monkey with a pronged head.  
  
Isaac only laughed at this attempt to try against him he knew how to beat each one, and simply enough all it would take would be the hidden potential of eevee.  
  
"Go! Eevee!" Isaac yelled and from his belt sprang the faithful pokemon ready to battle. "Eevee sandstorm!"  
  
The two large pokemon tried to tackle the small fox pokemon, but eevee ran too fast and created a huge rising tornado of sand completely blinding the attackers.  
  
"Golem! Use earthquake!" The blinded Golem tried to find his target but ended up failing its partner electabuz.  
  
"Eevee!" Isaac spoke, eevee already preparing to attack with its most unique technique. "Fission Takedown!"  
  
Eevee's body began to glow as bright as an evolving metapod, and from the light sprang not the one pokemon that entered. As all trainers know eevee's DNA is extremely unstable and anything can set off its evolution. With Isaac's help eevee mastered the ability to call forth its genetic evolutions without having to evolve. But it took much energy from eevee and if he would become K.O.'ed the phantom forms would vanish. Also it could only use it once it had fully recovered from the last use, which usually meant a trip to the pokemon center. From the light sprang eevee, vaporeon, jolteon, flareon, umbreon, and Espeon. All of them surrounding the now utterly confused golem. Each one of the five were also being controlled by eevee so they weren't wild and would listen to orders from eevee in turn from Isaac. The takedown was about to begin.  
  
Vaporeon used an ice-beam and held golem's feet fast as the others burned, missled, confused, shadow bombed, and rain it out. The furry was also know as the final annihilation attack to those who had been beaten by it. Very few pokemon could survive the assault of all the elements without fainting The rock pokemon stood no chance as it fell and the phantoms returned to eevee, who stumbled over to Isaac and collapsed. Isaac knelt down and used a potion to refresh eevee and gave it a good pet and scratch behind the ear for its sweet moves.  
  
"That.. That's a monster!" And the bandit ran as fast as he could and fell into the harbor.  
  
"Come on eevee you did a great job now return and rest." And with the command, he returned to his pokeball to sleep and recover.  
  
Isaac began to wonder why he didn't evolve from that kinda attack as he ran to make up for lost time. It showed that eevee was as genetically normal as all the others in the world, but shouldn't the elements that make those other pokemon cause eevee to evolve. Well, he could check on the boat for any serious injuries, eevee's coat had begun to darken lately. Maybe he was over-training him a bit.  
  
The harbor was up ahead as he sprinted to buy a ticket and get onto the boat. It wasn't a real pretty boat but not that bad either, he figured he'd have the deck to himself and let eevee out, then put on his favorite headband. It was black with a white painted pokeball on the forehead section.  
  
Eevee walked around a bit before going to Isaac for a checkup. And he was right the coast had begun to grow black hairs mixed in with the creamy tan and brown. All eevee's legs were fine, his paws were clean, his teeth were all-clean and showed no signs of sickness. But an eevee's coat determined its true physical health, and nowhere did it say anything about black hairs. Umbreon was a form of eevee and it had black hairs. Maybe eevee was getting ready to finally evolve? He doubted it. Evolution occurred all at once not gradually, maybe it was just a side-effect of the attack? He wrote it down in his journal of notes and took out some of eevee's food to let him eat.  
  
The sea was calming after that pointless battle. He had hoped to sleep in a bed, but to no avail there weren't any onboard. Save for the one that someone had booked early. But as long as he was with eevee he could sleep anywhere. And he did fall asleep with eevee finishing his dinner and curling up on his lap.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey kid!" He heard someone yell as he struggled to get his eyes open and see in the half-light. "Hey you ok?"  
  
Isaac awoke to dawn to see a girl with long, curly, sea green hair and eyes of the same color. She wore a tank-top type shirt colored red with a pair of tan jean shorts and wore a tan backpack. On her shoulder sat an eevee, only a bit smaller then Isaac's meaning it was a female if they were the same age. Her eevee has the tips of its main colored like its trainers hair and had naturally sea green eyes.  
  
"huh. wha?" He said getting his bearings, then noticing eevee was not on his lap. "Eevee?"  
  
"I guess I take it this ones yours." She said gesturing to the one that had now playing with hers.  
  
Phew he's safe, Isaac thought. "Yes he is but he usually doesn't wonder away when I'm asleep. I'm Isaac."  
  
She laughed taking his hand and shaking it as it was offered. "Noel here. Make any Christmas jokes and you'll suffer my wrath." She laugh again as he grimaced.  
  
"He didn't bother you did he?" Isaac asked kneeling down and calling eevee, who responded by running, barreling him over, and licking his face.  
  
"Affectionate isn't he?" Noel laughed, "So is his name Eevee? Or does he have a nickname? Mines Teal. Her eyes are natural but I dyed her hair myself. So how many badges?"  
  
"None." He said explaining, "I'm just about to start after a four year delay. Stupid parents. But mostly it's just eevee but sometimes he's called Spectrum by the local trainers."  
  
"Well, we're both going to New Bark Town right? Neither of us should have any badges. No gyms yet!" She laughed again, "Why's he called Spectrum?"  
  
"You sure like laughing don't you?" He said laughing himself, and avoiding that subject incase they had to battle later. She sure did love talking.  
  
"Yep!" She said digging in her backpack. "So got any other pokemon?"  
  
"Nope never needed 'em." He responded, "Plus not many that I really would like catching on my island."  
  
"I've got one other!" She said glad to show it off, "Pokeball go!" As it hit the ground she explained, "The ultra cute, super cool. Dratini!"  
  
On the ground was the usually rare, water bound, dragon-pokemon. He always wanted to see one up close. It was as sliver as his hair with a blue back the color of Noel's hair, she didn't keep it out long and made it return so it didn't dry out.  
  
"Wow!" He responded as dumbstruck as his eevee. "how'd you manage a catch like that."  
  
"I got help from my dad."  
  
"He must be a great pokemon trainer." He said with some remorse that his parents would never do that kinda thing  
  
"He should be, him and my mom run the pokemon gym in Pallet town." She said proudly opening he wallet type case and revealing a pin the shape of a pikachu's tail crossed over a corsala's horn both over a green drop, the pallet badge. "They gave me this to remember them by when I left."  
  
He silently cursed that town. That was the place of his supposed exile where he was to lose what was left of his freedom. She noticed the instant change in his mood and though it was because of the badge.  
  
"Don't worry this badge doesn't qualify here. It's a Kanto badge and we need Jhoto badges." She said. "So look up don't be sad!"  
  
"Its not that." He said, solemnly. "Its just that place is the cause of a lot of problems for me.  
  
"Oh? Not to pry but why is my home town a problem for you?"  
  
So he began to tell his tale from the point where his parents left to discuss trade with Kanto and Pallet to where he ran away. Leave out the points of eevee's fission attack and the fact he was loaded. She listened closely and had the same effect that eevee had the first night they met. His life sucked extremely with the way he was trapped all the time Isaac had sensed he made a new friend in that time and decided to try and make sure.  
  
"Hey listen," He started, "I don't know my way round much of the world. You don't mind a traveling companion do you?"  
  
She smiled and looked back at the now playing pair of Eevees. "Well I'd say the decision was final wouldn't you?"  
  
Laughing he said, "I guess so. One thing though I have to know, I've heard the trainers of the pallet gym were the two greatest masters in the history of the pokemon league. Is it true?"  
  
She smiled, walked over to him, and slapped his back in a friendly manner, "Well My dad was really stubborn, and so was my mom. They were great trainers but always fought with each other about who was better. It was hectic but that's how they showed they loved each other. Maybe that answers your question."  
  
He laughed and watched the sun rise over the quickly approaching land or Jhoto and New Bark Town. 


	3. Dangers arise and butting heads

Like I promised, Ill update as often as I can for my fans. Well, let's continue as Isaac and Noel finally reach New Bark town.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The large ferry began to slowly move into the dock as the riders were given the order to disembark from their rooms and the ship. Noel and Isaac, along with the Eevees, were among the first to get off and they walked to the pokemon center where Isaac explained he would send a vid-mail to his parents and explain the situation to them and hope that they would just let him be. The entire time they were walking to the center, Isaac though that he was being followed. A shady trainer was following them from a good distance away, but obviously following none the less.  
  
The Pokemon Center was a huge building shaped like a trophy with a dome on top of it.  
  
"Wow." Noel said starring at its great heights, "Its sure changed from the simple place my dad said it use to be."  
  
"Obviously." Isaac said, "It's been years so this place has become a major port for all of Johto."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let move I don't like it out here." Isaac said moving the Eevees out of view of the streets.  
  
Inside it was fairly deserted. There were a few benches colored green, a green vid-phone isle in the corner, the desk with a nurse watching them enter and a personal computer. He gestured to Noel to give the Eevees in for a rest and checkup as he handed her his pokeball.  
  
"I'll only be a minuet." He said, motioning towards the phones, "Come find me when they are being taken care of." And he walked off to dial his home. Please don't let them be up yet, he though to himself.  
  
Noel was naturally curious so she called the pokemon back and gave them to the nurse with bright blue hair as she briskly walked over to listen to the conversation between the mysterious friend and his evil parents.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Moment of truth." He sighed to himself, and began dialing his familiar number.  
  
One ring, two rings, three rings.. "Hello?" No vid, for now. He sighed as he pressed the camera button and said "Mom."  
  
"Isaac!" She screamed so loud that the entire center could hear and he lowered her volume. "Where are you, what happened, are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm fine." He said, "And I'm not going to tell you where I am. But I ran away, Its my life now mom. I'm the master of myself and that's that. I'm finally starting my journey and you can't stop me."  
  
Noel listen intently.  
  
"You have to come home." She yelled at him, she was now fuming. "If you don't come home."  
  
"What you'll disown me again?" He scoffed, "I don't need money to be happy. I could be penniless and as long as I've got eevee ill be happy till the day I die. We're gonna become pokemon masters like grandpa was in his day. I'll make him proud, and I would have made grandma proud by using this vest she made me if you would have let me gone when I was suppose to and not out on some trip for money!"  
  
She just shot daggers of ice at him. "You will come home, one way or another."  
  
"Try."  
  
Noel stepped out and stood by him and stupidly told his mother to stop bother him and let him try and be himself, then shut off the cam and hung up the phone.  
  
He was stunned, she had just told off a complete stranger. Not only on his behalf but without knowing what was now going to happen.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Noel." He said sadly, "She and my dad will come for me and now your involved."  
  
"Umm.. Did I do bad?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." He said turning from the phone to face her, "They're rich Noel. They have connections everywhere, and now they'll be after me and you. Saying you kidnapped me or something, then dragging me back home and probably taking away eevee, Spectrum, from me."  
  
He had just spiraled into a depression he never felt before, he cold live without light or sun or moon or night. But without eevee was unthinkable. And now a friend he had just started to make was going to be in as much trouble as him.  
  
"I know." She said, "I know how the rich work, I've dealt with them. But they won't try anything except send trainer after you with a bounty." She looked at his eye through his ruffled sliver hair and used a hand to bring his chin up to be almost nose to nose with her. "We'll be fine. And I think your eevee can handle itself."  
  
"He can." He laughed thinking about the golum he decimated.  
  
"You still haven't told me why he's called spectrum?" she laughed.  
  
"Well its hard to explain. Ill show you when we meet a tough opponent." He said, "but first I think we better move." He pointed to a stranger watching them from the other corner of the center. "Could you pick up the pokemon and meet me at the supply outlet? I need to pick up a sleeping bag."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
He had a tear on his face as he walked, more like ran, out of the center towards the outdoor store. She couldn't blame him, vindictive parents, a grudge against them, and the fact they threatened to 'get' him. She was sure glad her parents weren't like that. She sighed. Boy did she miss them. She walked up to the counter for the Eevees, thanked her then walked out into the busy street towards the store.  
  
It took a few minuets to get there in the heavy sidewalk traffic, but when she did she saw Isaac waiting with his sleeping bag rolled up onto his backpack. She greeted him and handed him eevee's blue pokeball.  
  
"Thanks." He said putting him back onto his belt.  
  
"No Prob." She said as they ditched the crowds and went into a large wooded park.  
  
It was a lush area with many trees and the songs of many kinds of bids and pokemon alike. The path was made of soft dirt that deepened as they stepped along. Yells were heard from one corner of the center park, a pokemon battle was going on.  
  
"Come on skiploom!" Yelled one of the trainers.  
  
"Finish it dustox! Confusion!" Yelled the other, and in a flash the skiploom had flown out of the circle and into a tree, fainted. "That's number fifteen! Who's next to take on me and dustox?"  
  
Isaac decided this would be a good chance to show off his eevee's special talent.  
  
"I will!" He said stepping into the circle and releasing eevee, who trotted over to him and rubbed his head against Isaac's leg till her got an ear rub.  
  
"Looks like a wimp to me." The trainer mocked, "Ready on your command wussy boy."  
  
"Eevee, give it a fade attack!"  
  
Eevee's body faded into the shadows as the dustox searched for it until it was struck from behind by eevee's tackle. The large dustox trainer grunted.  
  
"Dustox give it a sleep powder attack!"  
  
From the flapping wings, spread a powerful blue sleep powder attack. But eevee was ready to intercept. As it appeared to stuck home, eevee faded again and attacked it from behind.  
  
Noel realized that this was a newly evolved dustox or it would have moved fast enough to catch it, and she bet Isaac knew that too. He was just toying with it.  
  
"Eevee lets finish it! Use fission takedown!"  
  
Eevee stopped dead in its movements and began to flicker bright gold, sparks shot off in all directions and to Isaac's amusement all the trainers were completely frightened out of their wits. The forms of eevee sprang out and surrounded dustox and stopped as eevee took his place to command them at Isaac's order.  
  
"Wait wait!" The trainer screamed, "This isn't fair! Six on one isn't fair!"  
  
"Its not six." Isaac laughed, looking back to see noel's stunned face, and her eevee had come to watch the match which was equally confused. "They're still one pokemon, just with special training he can be more then one place at a time in more then one form."  
  
The boy was rattled as a weedle after being electrocuted by a voltorb. He didn't want to give in.  
  
"Dustox! Use whirlwind!"  
  
"Eevee thunder-wave!"  
  
Eevee relayed the order to its jolteon form and soon enough a wave of electric energy paralyzed the flying pokemon. Eevee seemed to be getting more experienced at commanding his parts separately but he observed that the umbreon was acting strange and wondering towards Teal. So he ordered the dark section of him to finish it with a flash attack to get it back in line.  
  
It obeyed after a slight wait and then joined the rest of the forms as it waited behind Spectrum.  
  
"That thing's a monster!" The trainers screamed as eevee's phantom forms melded back into the one.  
  
"No he isn't!" Isaac pleaded as the circle began to close in on eevee who was now too weak to defend himself, "RETURN!" Eevee stumbled to intercept the beam and return to its pokeball, and just barely beat out the barrage of stones that had landed short of him.  
  
"What's wrong with you people!" He screamed, "Spectrum's just well trained! So he has a talent yours don't big deal. You shouldn't attack him for it!"  
  
"Fine then," said the dustox's trainer, who had a rock in hand, "I guess well take out the monsters master then!" The rock flew and beamed Isaac right in the area above his left eye right bellow his headband, he fell like a sack of bricks and hit the ground hard.  
  
The group became worried and scattered as Noel tried to figure what to do with the boy whose head was now bleeding freely, and whose eevee, spectrum, was in just as bad shape. Eevee had come loose during the impact and cut its paw on a piece of glass that a kid had thrown in an attempt to hit Isaac.  
  
Spectrum licked his wound and tired to wobble to Isaac, as Teal and Noel attempted to dress the wound and find a way to make the boy regain consciousness. He was loosing blood freely as they fumbled with some of Noel's first aid kit contents in an effort to make a Band-Aid.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well I'll end it there. Will Isaac survive? Will Eevee's special technique ever be accepted without terror and loathing? Is he truly a monster? And what is with his darker half? All these questions will be answered as more arise in the next, Isaac's Journey! 


	4. The Love of Parents and Pokemon

Well lets see we left off with a blacked-out Isaac and a confused Noel, who may I mention has almost no first aid skills. Spectrum has a seriously cut forepaw and is trying to tend to that while trying to get in Noel's way to clean Isaac's head. Pretty interesting so far, so lets keep going.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The team of Noel and Teal had tried a few times to make a Band-Aid, and all of them had failed to stay on more then a minuet as she tried to carry him to the nearest medical facility, the pokemon center. His crimson drops made a clear path down to the ground from Noel's clothes and his head.  
  
After a few screams from passer-biers and a little too much of an inspection from the local police she made it to the center they had left not even two hours ago.  
  
It was now early afternoon, and the nurse was taking her break, but left a bell with a note reading, "Ring if needed".  
  
Well this is certainly a great time for a nurse to take a break, She muttered to herself. She put the boy down on the front bunch and started madly hitting the bell with all her force to get across this was not only JUST an emergency. The nurse sleepily walked to the front, but came straight awake when she saw the trail of blood and a bleeding pokemon trying to help its tamer.  
  
"Wha. What happened!" She managed to stutter before calling a squad of Chanseys to take the two into emergency care. So Noel began to tell the story of the dustox trainer in the park and the gang of children, and how Isaac tried to defend his eevee Spectrum by putting him back in the pokeball. Then how he was stoned and how spectrum was sent out when he fell and cut his paw on the glass.  
  
"That's not surprising." The nurse mumbled, "That boy is a really hard loser, and whenever his others were defeated the other trainer ended up here sooner or later, but he's not over eighteen so they can't charge him."  
  
Noel was stunned, there were trainers allowed being like that. "But I've never heard of such a horrible trainer."  
  
"Your Ash's daughter right?" She asked, "He said that when he came he long ago, I was working here for only a year then and I wanted to believe him. He didn't tell you that story for obvious reasons."  
  
She took it in for a little bit before the nurse went on.  
  
"Well that story I can't tell. It's best you ask him and your gonna have plenty of time. Your friends just come up on the computer." There was no one else in the center so she read it out loud to her. "A cracked skull, mild blood loss, and currently he's in shock. Eevee. Spectrum, has a deep gash which has been tended too and will not leave his trainers side."  
  
She mumbled thanks and went to the private vid-phones to call her father and ask about the story the nurse Joy had talked about. There was a ring and a then the gym's hold music and a picture of her dad's pikachu walking around the screen and shocking two people with big R's on their shirts. She chuckled as she remembered those stories about the now disbanded team rocket.  
  
"Hello?" Came the voice of her mom.  
  
"Mom?" Noel said as she switched on the screen, "Its me."  
  
"Noel!" She squeaked happily, "Its been so long! What is it now a month, two months?"  
  
"It's been a week mom." She laughed, "Mom I'm in New Bark town. But I need to talk to dad is he there?"  
  
"He's in a battle right now, then he's got a meeting with some traders from coral rock but I think he can spare some time afterwards. oh wait he's just finishing up another victory."  
  
"Mom would those traders be by the name of Senko?"  
  
"Yeah honey they are. How did you know?"  
  
"Boy do I have a story for you. But don't tell dad I need to talk to him before he explodes on them." Noel half chuckled.  
  
She went from her meeting with Isaac to the demonstration of the fission tackle to the stoning of her friends. It took all of ten minuets and lucky for her, her mom's 'charm and wit' were able to keep her dad away long enough for her to give her the entire story. In the end her mom was dumbstruck, parents acting that way and trainers acting so violent in this day and age, but not surprised with the later.  
  
"Mom you can let dad in now." She said, "And don't let Mister and misses Senko do ANYTHING till he knows, oh and one more thing well two more."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Mom I love you. And don't tell them where we're at or I have the feeling that something bad will happen."  
  
"Sure thing." Her mom, Misty, walked away to leave a blank screen then her dad walked in wearing his usual hat and blue shirt, and pikachu not far behind actually he was on his head.  
  
"Hey dad." Noel said as she became more serious, "Did mom tell you anything."  
  
"Not really, kinda like that a lot of the time." He joked and was reward with a laugh from Noel and a play-slap from Misty. "OUCH! Sorry bout that Noel, so you mom looked mortified what did you do?"  
  
"Not me." She said as she made a gesture towards the ER.  
  
"No did something happen to your pokemon!" He was worried till he saw Teal jump into her lap and make a weak bark of greeting. "What is it if its not your pokemon?"  
  
"Well I gained a traveling companion" She explained, "I think you know his parents, The Senko family?"  
  
"Yeah," He said, "If he's anything like them I feel sorry for you."  
  
"Don't worry." She laughed, "He's more like how mom described you as a kid."  
  
"Well I don't see a problem then."  
  
"Umm He's been seriously hurt. Some trainer threw a rock at his head and he's in the ER with his eevee." She explained not realizing she had started to cry. "His Eevee, Spectrum, has such an amazing power to split into six pokemon."  
  
"All it's evolved forms."  
  
"Yeah. He used it to defeat a dustox trainer and when he finished they wanted to kill eevee from as much as I could tell and he defended it."  
  
"Nothing like his parents then."  
  
"Don't like em?"  
  
"Honestly I hate em. They have no respect and think that they can buy anything. They even tried to pay me off to take Isaac on as a trainee, which I do for free anyhow. But explain what's going on, they said he ran away."  
  
"He did." She explained, "They threatened to take eevee away from him and if he left, they'd disown him. So he left and I met him on the ferry that night."  
  
"Hmm." Ash said as he contemplated the situation, "Looks like I'm gonna have to teach them a lesson in caring! Pikachu lets get'em!" Pikachu had been looking angry at the mention of taking a pokemon away from its friend and had begun to charge for an attack with its look of nastiness.  
  
"No dad not yet!" She moaned "You can't tell them where we are! He was so frightened of what they would do if they found him you have to promise not to tell them."  
  
Pikachu snapped its paws and sighed, unable to get vengeance for a fellow pokemon. Ash was no better but he sighed, "Yes my girl I promise, anything else."  
  
"The nurse joy here said that you had a run in with a trainer like Isaac did." From that point on she felt she should have never asked.  
  
"Not really a trainer," He said sending pikachu out of the room. "It was a rabid pokemon, Misty had beaten it early in a battle and the trainer didn't like that. He wanted revenge, so he set it out to attack her but I got in its way. I took a large bit outta my leg and then tried to attack misty again, and I blocked it again and again." He sighed at the memory. "I woke up in that very infirmary that your friends in now, and I got my first kiss cause of it."  
  
"Thanks dad for telling me." She said, "Could you take care of those two and put mom back on?"  
  
"Do you want to say anything to them?" He snickered.  
  
"Tell them that Isaac says I told you I wouldn't be back."  
  
Her dad laughed at that and walked out putting misty back on. "Yeah Noel?"  
  
"Could you go into my room and in the black pokeball box you gave me, and get out the teal scarf and the pokedex dad use to use and send it to me?"  
  
"The scarf?" She eyed her daughter with her mischievous grin, "And why do you need that favor?"  
  
"Mommmm..!" She wined, "Can't you do anything I ask without a fight or over- estimating?"  
  
"Nope, it's my job." She got up and put the items in a package and sent them through the transporter, "Just make sure I get to meet him."  
  
"We'll go there only when he's ready." She joked, "Plus I need time away from there."  
  
"Bye Noel I miss you!"  
  
"Love ya mom, tell dad I love him too."  
  
"I will bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Noel hung up and went back to the main lobby after an hour of conversation with her parents. She loved them so much and really missed them but right now she was concerned with Isaac and how he was doing. She looked at her teal scarf and the old pokedex, Dexter she remembered her dad calling it, and wondered why she had asked for the scarf.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spectrum had become extremely defensive and was snapping at anyone that came near by after his leg had been patched and Isaac's wounds were tended to.  
  
He had never seen Isaac become defensive like that and didn't understand why he had been attacked. He wanted to find teal and ask her what happened but he was frightened to leave him alone. He was Isaac's protector and friend and refused to let his friend get hurt again.  
  
Eventually night fell and the center shut down. Isaac was soundly asleep still and the others had either went to sleep or returned to their pokeballs. So he felt it safe to go find Isaac's friends. The room door was open and as he left, Spectrum closed it as quietly as he could.  
  
Teal had not returned to her pokeball like he though she might have so he slinked outta the door and kept to the shadows until he reached her and her trainer. He muttered a welcome and asked her to come talk by the benches on the far side. She quickly yelped and followed his lead of making sure her human was ok first.  
  
Of course humans can't understand pokemon but this is about how the conversation went:  
  
"Teal what happened to my friend?"  
  
"He was hurt badly."  
  
"No duh I know that. But how?"  
  
"Remember the trainer you completely destroyed with that weird attack? Well he was going to attack you but Isaac recalled you and took their full assault. You know the rest."  
  
"I see." Spectrum growled loudly.  
  
"Listen you shouldn't be walking." Teal said moving her head under the damaged leg, "Let me help you get to Noel, there's plenty of space and she gets cold easily."  
  
"I really should be getting back to Isaac."  
  
"Listen you'll get worse if you keep walking and Noel's closer." Teal was immobile in her resolve and helped the limping pokemon to her trainer's side. "The best part of this is that seeing you will probably make her feel Isaac is safe."  
  
He laughed an eevee laugh as he took in the comment. "I bet. It's amazing how fast friends they've become isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it is." She sighed, "And same for us too."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Teal laughed, "Come on. Let's give her a wakeup call!"  
  
"I don't think she'll appreciate the 2am call."  
  
"Neither did I." She said coolly and gave him a soft bite. "Come on, on three we jump."  
  
One. Two. Three!  
  
Noel almost flew outta bed as the twin pokemon jumped on her stomach.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well Anyone else wondering what's gonna happen next? And if you're wondering about anything, you apparently don't know much about Japanese customs. Will the readers ever understand me! Oh well I think this is going very well but I'm not sure that I could do misty and ash in character it was kinda hard. So review and also, tell me what you think on this so far is it something to continue or should I quit now? And next time I hope to make a longer chapter. 


	5. Memory lapse and pokemon flax

Well I've been called potential with this so I guess the journey continues In this chapter We'll be diving into the mind of Isaac and the memories of a fleeting dream he once had, with his first friend. Also I have a question to add to give you something to think about, What makes a character memorable?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Throughout the night Isaac was twisting and turning in a half nightmare half bliss dream. He remembered a night when he was watching his favorite show, digimon, when there was a knock at his home's door. A man not much older the thirteen was asking for a place to stay sense the pokemon center was fully occupied.  
  
Isaac was happy to have a trainer stay at his house, someone he could talk to was very far and few between. His name in the dream was Felipe and he had just come from the far corner of Kanto to compete in the Island cup. HE had with him a very odd friend, a bulbasaur, and like Isaac's eevee it really didn't seem to enjoy living inside a pokeball.  
  
Time began to pass quickly as they talked and Felipe taught him how to teach an attack to eevee. That's when Isaac explained his idea of eevee being able to tap into its latent powers encoded within its DNA. Of course the idea of making a new move appealed to the trainer and with bulbasaur's help, eevee had master the ability to split itself and successfully reform without actually evolving. And with the defeat of three on one, Felipe's bulbasaur, zubat, and tauros, a terrible accident occurred. A man had been watching them train and when Isaac was about to go and tend to eevee, he jumped out of the brush and snatched it leaving a stunned Isaac in his wake. He would have lost his best friend that day if it weren't for the quick thinking of Felipe.  
  
Felipe's bulbasaur tripped the man up with a vine whip attack and bound him to the ground while Isaac returned to his best friend and tended to the few wounds and the bend in his long ears. The man turned out to be a member of someone called team rocket and is two partners, a cat and a girl, had been captured in Pallet Town after trying to steal a pikachu from the world champion on the anniversary celebration of his wedding.  
  
With that the dream ended and he awoke to the fright of first his head being wrapped up, his headband lying next to him covered in blood, and that there was no spectrum in his lap of the pokeball.  
  
He realized that he was in an ER unit in probably the pokemon center but couldn't remember why. So he tried to get up and finding his legs to work but still wobbly, he walked out to the main lobby window to see Spectrum, and Teal, in mid-flight, about to land on Noel's stomach. He couldn't help but chuckle and get back to his bed, until he heard a squeal of their landing and the playful yelps of the two Eevees. They were safe and so was his friend and him. So with that he drifted off into a now dreamless slumber.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He was awoken by a nip at his heels and saw his favorite pokemon spectrum there. Probably checking on his health, he though. So he sat up and gave his long bunny like ears an affectionate rub, then noticed the small covering on his paw.  
  
"So boy what happened to you?" Isaac asked. Spectrum just turned his head in a questioning way giving him the same question in pokemon. "Well I don't really know. I'll ask Noel later." He got up and put back on his headband, after a good wash, and hobbled out into the lobby, at the protest of the nurse.  
  
"No I'm fine really." He argued, "Just could I get some breakfast?"  
  
She had gone away with a large argument and of course that roused Noel and Teal, who both barreled over him. With words of your ok and weeve.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine but.. Ouch don't hit my head its tender for some reason!"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Oh nothing at all. You've been out for about an entire day."  
  
"All that time? I must have fallen or something. I guess from the look of that shirt that I have you to thank." And he hugged her, "Thanks for I guess saving my life."  
  
"No problem, Ill just call home and get another one sent." She said, "My parents were glad to hear from me yesterday, and your parents I imagine, got a stern lecture from pikachu." She laughed.  
  
"Don't mind if I tag alone you call do you?" He said, interested in seeing who was suppose to be his teacher in gym training.  
  
"Not at all. In fact I thin my parents would be interested in talking to you sliver head."  
  
"Sliver head?"  
  
"Your new nickname." She laughed. "Well come on. I guess its time you meet the parents so to speak."  
  
He kind of feared what kind of trained he might be, he had heard rumors of course. No one had ever earned a Pallet badge because of the trainers skill and the frightening power of his six pokemon and on the occasional twin battle his wife's pokemon were just as powerful. He heard that his name was Ash, and hers was Misty. He didn't know much else except he had been world champion at one point on all four continents.  
  
As Noel began to dial for new clothes, Spectrum came and sat on his lap and tried to make sure that he was seen. He loved attention, especially from other trainers. The screen just as before came up, but Isaac gasped as he recognized the man that the pikachu was electrocuting.  
  
"I know him." Isaac said to himself, recalling his dream.  
  
"Wha?" Noel said as she picked up the receiver and began to speak to the trainer that picked up.  
  
"Yeah I'd like to speak to my mom and dad please. Thanks." A few seconds passed and a women with orange hair and a red-pack appeared. "Oh mom did I catch you at a bad time?"  
  
She was surprised to say the least to see the Sliver haired boy but covered it up. "Let me guess new clothes?"  
  
"How'd ya know?"  
  
"Hmm the blood gave it away, and thinking you probably forgot to pack more then one suit." She laughed and set a package, "I would have sent it last night but you hung up before I remembered."  
  
A crackle of electricy rippled and a new teal shirt and white shorts appeared, "Now go get changed and send the dirty ones back. I'll talk to your friend while you go."  
  
"Mom." She said warningly then walked off as Isaac picked up the receive.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"So you're the Senko kid ehh?" She said startling him to no ends, "Well my daughter seems to be right by the look of that eevee in you lap that your nothing like your parents."  
  
"Umm thanks?"  
  
"It was a compliment kid. So tell me about yourself I don't really want my daughter traveling with some boy I don't know."  
  
He blushed slightly, "Well I'm Isaac but you knew that I guess. This is spectrum my eevee of three almost four years. My parents suck. So I ran away to start my journey. I met Noel on the boat when Spectrum wandered off and started playing with Noel's Teal. We decided to travel together because the pokemon were friends and neither of us really knew the region."  
  
"You seem nice enough." Misty said, "Hold on My husband wants to talk to you."  
  
Oh great, He though. And soon a man dressed in a shirt and cap much like his own shirt and headband appeared with a pikachu on his shoulder.  
  
"Hello Isaac." He said sounding all official, "I'm Ash the leader of the Pallet gym and Noel's dad."  
  
"Hello sir."  
  
"Don't call me sir, it makes me sound old." Ash laughed, "Ash is fine. So I heard how you met, so how's your head?"  
  
"It's fine but I don't know how I got it." Isaac replied rubbing his head. "I was gonna ask Noel later." He looked at the time and said, "I wonder what it is about girls that take them so long to get ready?"  
  
Ash gave him a full laugh and replied, "It was the same with her mom, Misty is extremely picky, especially when I'm around."  
  
As if on cue, Noel returned with her hair down, the teal shirt just stopping short of her belly button, and the shorts being tight. Ash could be heard laughing as the boy practically drooled over his daughter, and it lasted long enough for Misty to get in on it.  
  
Noel took the receiver from a literally dumbstruck Isaac and put the clothes on the sending port. "Thanks parents I can handle it from here." From the look on her dad's face she knew he was gonna say something so she said a quick I love you and hung up after the clothes were sent.  
  
"So you and Spectrum feel ready to keep going?" She said as she tired a teal scarf around her neck.  
  
"Yeah. So is there a gym here?"  
  
"Nope at least not one WE can compete in, and you need to catch at least two more pokemon." She scolded, "I know its hard to understand but it's important that you get some more, Spectrum cant go on its own forever. There will be one on one twin battles from here out."  
  
"Hmmm. The fields we go then." He said perking up, "I heard there are sand-shrews around here. I'd like to get one of those."  
  
"And I want one of those pokemon like my mom has, its called a corsala. Oh and here." She said digging in her pockets and handing it to him. "It's called a pokedex, you point it at a pokemon and it gives you all the information you need to know." She demonstrated by pointing it at the two Eevees and a metallic voice began to ring out.  
  
"Eevee the transformation pokemon. This pokemon can evolve into one of five pokemon depending on the conditions of its environment."  
  
"Sweet!" He said, "But I don't have anything for you."  
  
"Hey we're friends just come on and lets move you can do me a favor later."  
  
"Let's go!" He said getting up quickly as eevee jumped onto his back, "But first why do I have this bandage on?"  
  
"Long story." She said petting his eevee, "And I'd rather not tell it again."  
  
The two walked side by side out of the pokemon center as their journey together has finally truly begun. With a sly look from the Eevees, the pair bolted into their trainers causing them to stumble and fall into each others arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He-he I love those eevee's. So there's the end to that bit. And remember to review! 


	6. The first capture

Well after a week another update for everyone. I'm thinking of moving this along and I wonder if anyone can see where this is going lol. To recap they have left the pokemon center in each others arms by the work of two Eevees, and Isaac has just spotted a native pokemon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How bout that one Isaac?" Noel suggested, pointing to the strange blue pokemon that was just coming out of the nearby lake.  
  
He pulled out the pokedex that she had given him and let it tell him what it was.  
  
"Azurill, the mini mouse pokemon. This baby pokemon uses water squirt and bubble to scare away opponents. This pokemon is of the water variety."  
  
"Hmm an Azurill." Isaac said looking down to his partner. "What do ya say Spectrum." His pokemon was ready to fly as he nodded. "Ok then! Lets go! Spectrum bite!"  
  
His eevee rushed in without warning and bit down on the ball like tail of the Azurill, which then turned around and squirted spectrum in his face. After a stifled laugh from Noel's Teal, he used a headbutt to knock the watery mouse unconscious.  
  
"Pokeball go!" He said as he tossed one of his pokeballs at the creature. It dissolved into a red light and flew into the ball. It shook three times then bleeped as the pokemon inside became registered to his team. "Yeah!" He picked up the ball and showed it to eevee who sniffed at it and yelped happily. "We got our first catch!"  
  
Just like dad. Noel laughed under her breath. "So shouldn't we be getting going. Just shrink the ball and put it on your belt Isaac."  
  
"Fine." And with that he did just that as spectrum yelped and started to play with Teal. "So where's our first gym stop?"  
  
"Hmm well the Double gym is in Morph-Town. We can earn a shape badge from its leader."  
  
"Sounds good to me, but why's it called the Double gym?"  
  
"It's a team battle gym." She explained, "We both send out a single pokemon to battle the twin gym-leaders. I can guess yours."  
  
"And I can guess yours." He said pointing to the two happily playing Eevees. "Ya know if I didn't know any better I would say that they were in love."  
  
"Sure Isaac." She laughed but considered the though of how much they spent together, "You're the one that's been around Eevees for a long time so maybe your right, but I seriously doubt it."  
  
"Oh well." He said as they began to walk away form the lake. "On to Morph town!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Short I know but I didn't have much time and I wanted to set up for the next few chapters after the gym battle. 


	7. Arrival at Morph Town

Well its been awhile but I'm finally done with exams. Great for me and I can finally write again. Well were skipping ahead a few days to when they finally reach morph town, don't worry nothings happened but walking and Noel being freaked out by a now dark brown spectrum.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
IT had been three days of walking and battles with wild pokemon. No more of which either wanted to capture. Through all the battles spectrums fur began to show signs of gold and darker patches of brown. The pair had finally made it to the fabled double gym in Morph Town.  
  
"Geeze ya think cities would be closer in this time." Noel said receiving two yelps from the almost inseparable Eevees.  
  
"Yeah." Isaac said picking up his spectrum and rubbing its head. Then pulled out his stone from the pocket of his still crimson covered vest. "I was meaning to ask before but does this look like anything important."  
  
Noel took it as they walked towards the pokemon center and examined it. "From the size of it looks like a small everstone."  
  
"AN everstone?"  
  
"Yeah it stops a pokemon's evolution. How long have you had it?"  
  
"Hmm I've had it for about two years and eleven months. Just about as long as I've had eevee."  
  
"Explains why it hasn't evolved then." They said in unison.  
  
But why can he use the fission attack? He though to himself then shrugged it off as they gave their pokeballs to the Joy and sat down by the window.  
  
"So Isaac how's your Azurill?" Noel asked looking through her guide book for the area and gym.  
  
"Well he's doing fine. Dexter said it knows iron tail ice beam, water gun and bubble."  
  
"Powerful little bugger." She laughed. "So team up at the gym?"  
  
"Sure." He laughed, "So what do you know about the leader?"  
  
"She's a friend of my dad." She said remembering the name. "She use to run an acting studio then moved into being a gym leader. Her names Tuplica, and she uses a pair of dittos."  
  
"Dittos hum." He though, "Well she has to KNOW the attack to perform it doesn't she?"  
  
His idea struck, "Yeah and no one but the two of use know that your attack exists."  
  
"Strike quick and hard." He explained, "But I wont use Spectrum like that. I want to test out Azure first."  
  
"Nickname?"  
  
"Yep. I hope he likes it."  
  
"I've never heard of a pokemon not liking its nickname."  
  
"Well I'm still new at this."  
  
"Good point newbie. But I'm one too." Noel laughed.  
  
"So how should we attack?"  
  
They spent about ten minuets discussing their strategy without using the fission attack. It ended with Dratini using its storm and thunder attacking on the ditto morphed as Azure while azure used ice attacks on the dragon pokemon morph.  
  
"Deal!"  
  
"Kids your pokemon are all rested and recovered." Joy called from the counter as the Eevees bounded from their places and tackled their trainer for affection.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well that's it for right now next time the gym battle and the hidden powers of the everstone finally become evident. 


	8. Battle of witts and Legends of old

Hmm time for the first real battle!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The pair strolled out of the pokemon center with a set of energetic Eevees and a will to win against the ditto trainer.  
  
The gym was in the shape of a stadium with doors carved to look like a set of masks from a theatre, one with a smile and one with a frown. They pushed the door open and walked into a room full of pokemon statues and a large picture of two dittos.  
  
A ring sounded through the building signaling the arrival of the two trainers to the leader. Soon as they stood in the lobby a voice rang over the Pa system.  
  
"Trainers! This is the gym leader Tuplica. TO even get the chance to battle me you have to pass a quick test. A riddle actually."  
  
"Fine." Isaac said as he got his mind working again.  
  
"Shoot." Noel added.  
  
"What is before time but after universe. It follows an eevee but never a rock. A stone will have it but a mineral will not. What am I?"  
  
The riddle perplexed the two until Isaac pulled out a pad of paper from his pocket and wrote it down.  
  
"Well."  
  
"It's E."  
  
"Isaac wait don't answer yet!"  
  
"Your right. Announce yourselves then enter the gym."  
  
"Isaac from Coral Rock."  
  
"Noel ketchum from Pallet."  
  
"Ketchum? From pallet?" Tuplica said over the Pa sounding intrigued, "Are you related to Ash and Misty?"  
  
"Yep." She said, "I'm their daughter."  
  
"Well if your as good as your dad. Then this badge is as good as yours!" She said walking up to the opened door holding a small ceramic badge in the shape of a mask. "This will be a two on two team match. Each trainer is allowed one pokemon two the gym leaders two. When both have fainted the winner is declared."  
  
"Fine by me." Noel said  
  
"Same here so lets get going." He said as he walked out to the trainers box with Noel.  
  
Tuplica walked to the opposing box and threw two pokeballs, "Go ditto go mini-dit!" From the balls flew two dittos one slightly smaller then the other.  
  
The pair nodded as they threw their balls. "Go Azure! Go Dratini!"  
  
A tiny blue pokemon and a small dragon came out and starred at the foes until Azure broke out and laughed at the dittos strange looks.  
  
"Ditto, mini-dit use transform!" the larger ditto became azure while the smaller morphed into a very tiny Dratini.  
  
"Azure use ice beam on the ditto that's like Dratini!" Isaac commanded as his pokemon balanced on its tail and had it shot out beams of freezing cold water and air. And as their plan had it, it worked and fainted mini-dit. Leaving the ditto two against one.  
  
"Amazing." Tuplica muttered as she recalled the mini-dit. "Your quite good but can you stop this? Ditto use water gun!"  
  
Ditto just kinda looked at the two and shot at this counterpart. Azure just bounced away on its tail as a high pressured water stream followed behind it.  
  
"Dratini! Use thunder!"  
  
The small dragon responded without fail as he brought down the finishing blows on the distracted morph pokemon. It fell fainted as the other. An easy victory for strategy between friends.  
  
"Well nice job you two." She said after their pokemon had bowled them over with affection, "You must be pretty good trainers to do that so fast."  
  
"nope." Noel laughed, "Just a pair of newbies."  
  
"I guess I'm not that good." Tuplica sighed. "I just opened after my place was robbed by some guys in black and red stole my collection of rare stones. I wasn't able to stop them either."  
  
"rare stones?" Isaac asked fingering the ever stone that was sitting in his still semi red pocket.  
  
"yeah." She responded, "I've been studding them for years and had discovered that all the stone gain their power form a higher source but."  
  
"But what?" Noel asked.  
  
"But there's a stone called an ever stone that has a negating effect on elemental powers. But energy cant be created or destroyed, so I figure the everstones have to do something to that power."  
  
"I have one." Isaac said pulling out the fist sized stone. "Is there anything dangerous about it?"  
  
"Not unless the legends are true." She muttered taking the stone and seeing the strange light start to emit from it. "This isn't a normal ever stone."  
  
"Define normal." Isaac asked, wondering.  
  
"Well normal ever stones only gown when evolution is starting but this is always shinning. Also you eevee, spectrum was it? His fur is changing correct?"  
  
"How'd you know that?" Isaac asked looking over at his eevee sleeping in a pile of towels. He had noticed the fur color changes but how the heck did she know his name?  
  
"I know a lot of things." She said slyly, sitting back. "But the legend goes that is an ever stone ever allows a pokemon to evolve it will mean that the stone is adding power to an ancient evil pokemon that almost destroyed the world. His energy stone was through to have been destroyed by the very first Water pokemon trainer alpha but it was never said how. It got its energy from the powers of a pokemon's evolution. That same pokemon was said to have created all the stones of evolution and also the legendary pokemon."  
  
"Wow that's a lot of power."  
  
"Your not kidding Noel. It was stopped by powers that no longer exist in this world. So if it comes again it will truly be the end of all humanity."  
  
"So any other info on this thing?" Isaac said pointing to the stone, and watched as Teal walked over to Spectrum and went to sleep next to him.  
  
"Not really but I can predict your Eevees evolutions."  
  
"Really?" Noel asked, "How can you tell?"  
  
"You mean you don't know eevee lore?" She asked.  
  
"I know some but only on its evolutions by stones."  
  
"Isaac your kinda dense you know that?" Tuplica asked whispering to Noel a few words and pointing to the pair of sleeping Eevees. He watched as she gasped then laughed at Isaac then left the room to use the bathroom.  
  
"Well Isaac Your Eevees going to become an umbreon. See how its furs darkening and some gold hairs are appearing on its hind legs and ears?" He nodded, "But its odd it should evolve all at once not slowly. It must be an effect of the stone."  
  
"Interesting." He said looking over at his friend that had grown so much, "But tell me, how do you know what teal will evolve into?"  
  
He was rewarded with a laugh and a smack on the back as she left the room and Isaac to go help Noel with whatever she was doing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well what ya think I'm not really doing much on gym battles but more on the story. Is it good enough to continue at this point? 


	9. Memories and Confusion of the Heart

Hey it's been awhile but I just started a u.o. Shard () so I've got double duty. This chapter is gonna focus on the myth and legends surround the everstone and other Evolution stones.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Night fell quickly as the trio traded stories and compared attack styles. Noel talked about her parents and what they were up too and Isaac tended to Spectrum. It was long past curfew as they broke apart and went to the rooms Tuplica had prepared for them. Nothing big just a two bed room in the back of the gym.  
  
As soon as she hit the sheets, Noel was fast asleep. Isaac though, was staring at the pale glowing stone and imagining what kind of power was kept within and what kind of pokemon could have that kind of massive power. The most powerful he had ever heard of was a Zapdos, but it was captured a long time ago by one of the elite four. He had heard a rumor of two giant pokemon that were once used in ancient pokeopalis but it was never proven. Could it be something like that?  
  
He couldn't sleep a wink so he looked at his badge and then started to walk around the empty gym. Why did fate give this to him? It had to be some strange astral joke. He sat down next to his trainers box and put the stone down in front of him and looked at it. It was still shimmering like it always did, well it was until the moonlight struck it.  
  
The stone erupted into a rainbow of colors and images, he was surprised at first and fell back, but soon got back up and watched it like it was some movie.  
  
He saw a figure of a man around 6 foot with hair like his but longer wearing a medieval suit of leather armor and a strange charm around his neck, it was something like a slate of crystal with strange symbols written into it. Next to him was a girl with green hair, almost down to her feet, the same kind of battle gear but she wore a helmet and was a little on the large side. She wore the same kind of necklace as the man was and holding it up, chanting some strange ancient language as she did.  
  
Then the man held his up and began to chant as well. From the pair of gems flew sparks and then a bright flash to revel a set of ponyta sized umbreons!  
  
From in front of the pair, trees started to break and Pigey flew from their nests as it came to pass. Fire flew from the fissures it made as it walked, and soon the entire forest was in flames. A giant creature emerged from the mountain tall trees. Its head burned wreathed in molten flowing lava and its body was that of blackened stone, same for its legs. It was a giant four-legged behemoth that was lumbering towards the pair of lone masters, as he called them, as they began speaking in the same strange language.  
  
The pair of dark pokemon lunged at its body with all their force with no effect. They tried all their attacks, from what Isaac could tell, shadow ball, faint, hyper beam, and a skull bash, but it was all to no avail. The creature lumbered closer to the pair, and for the first time he noticed, a small cottage in the background. The pair of umbreon were completely exhausted and returned to their masters as the chanting began again. They then crushed their charms and yelled something at the pokemon who then vanished. Then it happened.  
  
Isaac watched in horror as the human pair were trampled to death by the creature, but suddenly the monster screamed in an immense amount of pain and fell just short of the cottage, evaporating into nothingness save for a small gem stone. A few moments passed as the fires in the screen died down and the cottage door opened.  
  
A small child walked out, he had bright silver hair like the man had and wore a similar charm around his neck. The boy picked it up and went inside to the sound of a crying child.  
  
The images cut out there and the moon passed over the skylight in the gym, leaving nothing but the glowing stone. He stared at the stone, stupefied at what he had witnessed. The most monumental pokemon battle of all time, and it ended in pure terror yet the child wasn't phased by it at all. That giant pokemon was more powerful then any he had seen and larger by at least fifty fold. But why did it vanish like that? Why did it just die? What were those pokemon doing?  
  
He picked up the gem that was somehow his fate and decided to name that pokemon.  
  
"Omni." He whispered under his breath as he walked back to his room. He put his now cleaned vest and shirt on the end of the bed, took off his shoes, his jeans, put the stone on his nightstand, and feel asleep.  
  
Back in the laundry room where the Eevees once were sleeping, a different conversation was going on between the two Eevees.  
  
"So Spectrum, your going to become an umbreon?" Teal said jumping onto the dryer to warm up.  
  
"Well the human said you were too." He said it retort making himself confortable on the pile or warmed towels.  
  
"So what I don't mind." She said jumping back down after figuring out the dryer wasn't on. "Grr evil dryer! Never on when ya need them!"  
  
Spectrum chuckled, then after his tail was nipped he lowered his ears and apologized, "I still wonder what that girl was saying to your trainer Teal."  
  
"Yeah she usually doesn't get worked up like that, well not often anyway. Must have been big?"  
  
"Probably not. Some girls are just excitable."  
  
Teal shot him a look that he couldn't figure out, "Oh really. You think were excitable?" She moved closer to him.  
  
Spectrum became confused like he never had before, what is this strange feeling, why can't I say anything! "Umm some are."  
  
Teal moved to where their faces were almost touching, "Really?" and she gave him a kiss then laid down next to him and went to sleep, leaving a very confused pokemon in her wake.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So what ya think R&R! Well it looks like Spectrum and Isaac are both confused, but what was that little movie that he watched and what did Teal have in mind by excitable? More next time! 


	10. Isaac's New Look

Hey I'm on a break from admin duty lol Time for the next chapter!  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning started pretty late, the sun was high overhead before the pair were awakened by the Eevees who were becoming impatient for a walk and grooming.  
  
The gym was empty save a note reading.  
  
Dear Isaac and Noel,  
Had to go to new bark town to pick up a shipment of badges that cant  
make it in time for the next rush of trainers. I hope you have a good  
journey from this point on.  
Tuplica  
  
"Well," Isaac said petting spectrums head from the chair he was sitting in. "I guess we should get going. Maybe I can find someone that knows more about this stone."  
  
"Doubt it." Noel laughed Finishing grooming Teal. Then an idea struck her, "Why not go visit my uncle!"  
  
"Your uncle?" He asked taking out the special pokeball for Spectrum and shining it.  
  
"Yeah, he's a major in pokemon legends and researches new and rare pokemon!" She explained, "but I think it might be a little of a side track."  
  
"How little?"  
  
"Well he's from Pewter City, So we'd have to go back and talk to him you could always compete in the Pokemon League there while we'll be there. You know so you won't waste any time."  
  
He walked out the door of the gym with Spectrum by his side, then turned around. "Well sure why not! I don't care as long as I've got my pals. So who is your uncle anyway?"  
  
She laughed as Teal tried to keep on her lap as she tried to get up. "Well he's my Uncle Brock. He's a great breeder and two years ago finished his studies of the legendary pokemon for the pokedex!"  
  
"Hold on a second isn't he a gym leader?" Isaac asked as Spectrum began to get bored and ate a butterfly to the amusement of Teal.  
  
"Yep long time gym leader and holder of the bolder badge." She explained, "He's a good friend of the family, but if we go there's one thing you can't do no matter what!"  
  
"Don't mention the name of Jenny or Joy ok?" She laughed, "If ya do you'll never get any work done from him."  
  
"Hmm not sure I want to know why." Isaac said cautiously.  
  
"Trust me You'll hear the stories soon enough. We need to stop off at my house in Pallet for a few things sense we're going that way." Noel said spring up so fast that Teal tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Let's get to the pokemon center and call first. I want to make sure we don't run into my parents while we're there." He said now walking outta sight.  
  
"Hey wait up!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ten minuets later the group had reached the Morph Town Pokemon Center, had picked up the videophone, and started to dial the Pallet Gym. The usual waiting screen appeared, and a voice came over the line without a picture.  
  
"Hello Pallet Gym. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hey Its Noel. Are my parents there?"  
  
Suddenly the picture came on and the red head from before appeared on the screen.  
  
"Noel! How are you!" She said happily, sitting down.  
  
"I'm good Mom. Hey good news, me and Isaac got our first Johto badges from Morph Town!"  
  
"That's great dear. So I know you didn't call for just that. what do you want besides money?"  
  
"To things actually mom. First Has Dad gotten rid of Isaac's parents yet?"  
  
"Actually it's gotten a little touchy." Misty explained, "They've gotten the law involved. They're claiming we kidnapped him after your father did some of his famous 'explaining' and wouldn't comply with them to tell them where you two are."  
  
"So how bad is it?" She asked.  
  
"Well we're both under house arrest and the gym is closed until we comply. Otherwise because of our positions they can't do much else without the whole town being in an uproar." She explained, "So don't worry about it."  
  
"Well I guess I should just ask the second one. We need you to tell Uncle Brock that we're coming by for a visit and a battle." Noel explained.  
  
"Ok, but first I have something important I need to send over it wont take long."  
  
"Mooommmm!" Noel Whined as Isaac, Teal, and Spectrum laughed.  
  
"Gotta be quick the rounds are coming again." She shoved a pile of items onto the transport and sent it then quickly closed the line.  
  
"Thanks mom." She sighed before sorting through the stuff. Then gasping at the item that was wrapped in the shirt and shorts.  
  
"What is it?" Isaac asked walking over hopping it wasn't something embarrassing, but she shoved it into her pocket.  
  
"Its nothing really!" She said packing the bag then noticing the other pile her mom sent weren't for her. She picked it up to see her dads old cap, a pair of jeans, a blue shirt, a black vest and a bottle of dark red hair dye.  
  
Isaac picked up the dye and laughed, "Looks like your parents were ready."  
  
"Looks like it." She laughed and tossed the clothes at him, "Go get changed we'll go get this straightened out!"  
  
"Man your reading my thoughts stop!" He spoke and walked into the changing room.  
  
She laughed at the pokemon tackling each other while Isaac got a wardrobe change. She was use to seeing the silver hair and dark clothing, and remembering an old picture of her dad when he wore that stuff almost made her laugh. He looked so dorky in that red cap and vest. How did her mom ever fall for him.  
  
A few minuets later the pokemon had tired themselves out and were laying together in the sun spot from a window when Isaac finally emerged. She though she would laugh at first but didn't and just kinda stared in awe. His hair was now extremely dark red, and the hat was backwards the jeans had holes in the knees and the blue shirt was half tucked in half hanging over the jeans. But the black vest was lying on the ground in shreds.  
  
"Sorry bout the vest." Isaac started getting use to his new attire, "it kinda ripped when I opened the zipper.  
  
"It's ok." She said still staring for an odd reason, "You look good like that."  
  
"Thanks." He said, blushing slightly, "Let's get going to Pallet and free your parents!"  
  
He took her hand and ran with the pokemon close at heals towards the New Bark Town Ferry and his new task of freeing his friends parents from the evil his parents have inflicted on yet another person. Soon it would be finished.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Remember to R&R! 


	11. The First Time and a Lost Bet

Well I've made it to a milestone 15 reviews. I want to thank all the fans of this story and hope that your enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it .  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
With some help from the path-finding skills of Spectrum and Teal, the pair had made great time cutting through the brushes back to the New Bark Town docks. After spending the last of his cash on two tickets, Isaac and Noel had an hour before the boat to pallet town was leaving.  
  
"So what ya wanna do for an hour?" Isaac said sitting on a street bench.  
  
Noel looked around and saw a building with bright lights and a bunch people in it. "Hey how about a game or two?" He reached into his pocket, but was stopped by Noel. "Its on me you bought the tickets."  
  
So the two humans, accompanied by their pokemon who were bolting towards the new noises, made it to the arcade. Inside it was not too dark but just enough so the light from all the games danced off the walls. And off on the far side of the game room were two giant screens and two pads with arrows on the ground. The newest version of Noel's favorite game, Dance Dance Revolution. And just to her luck it had just come online.  
  
With the energy to rival a pikachu. Noel dashed to the stage and waved for Isaac to follow. With a red face he follow his friends wishes and with the drop of two coins the game had begun. No time limit first to fall.  
  
The moves began simply enough, a left, a right, a forward, a back, a left. But then he noticed the crowd that was gathering behind the stage. It wasn't just a game of skill, it was a game of flash. So he began to spice it up a bit with a few hand drops and then got progressively more fancy. Noel on the other hand was showing her mastery of the game. Hand drops, splits, handstands, were just the start of her arsenal of moves.  
  
Five minuets into the game, the high scores were shattered by the pair. Still neither had fallen and move for move, point for point, they were dead locked. The scores were both in the millions and their moves had drawn the attention of everyone in the game house, even their Eevees who were amazed at their trainer's agility. Finally after fifteen minuets of fast paced moves and fancy dual moves and switches, the pair fell down after trying to do each others left-right arrow. The scores were coming in… two point five million each. A dead tie.  
  
As they walked off the stage they were given applause that rivaled a great concerts end and were approached by the very owner of the shop.  
  
"That was spectacular!" The owner said, "In all my years owning this shop and watching couples play that game I have never seen it performed with such grace as you two have done today!"  
  
"Thank you." Isaac said blushing at being called a couple.  
  
"As a token of my esteem. I want you two to have the game unit we just replaced. All I need is a place to send it too."  
  
"Send it to the Pallet Town gym." Isaac said before Noel could argue.  
  
"Gladly thank you for giving us the show of a lifetime!" He said, "Also feel free to come back and play anytime free of charge!"  
  
With that, the pair of humans and Eevees left their new fans and went to check on the time. Still forty-five minuets until the boat would leave. So Isaac sat Spectrum off the bench and onto cement so he could sit and think.  
  
"How about dinner?" He finally said looking towards the pokemon center.  
  
"Sure!" Noel said as they walked towards it. As they got closer, she felt a sudden pain as if she saw that evil trainer with the bug pokemon again. She had a burning anger toward him. But she let it slide so she didn't worry Isaac.  
  
Within the minuet they had arrived and were greeted happily by the nurse.  
  
"Hello Noel! So glad to see you again!" Then she turned to the red haired Isaac, "Who's this? I though the boy you were traveling with was silver haired. How many boy friends do you have?"  
  
"We're one in the same Joy." He said pulling out his trainer's license and feeling proud his disguise worked. "This is just for a bit of protection it's a long story."  
  
"Don't bother Isaac." Joy said and pointed to a poster with his picture on it, and read "Wanted: Any information leading to the return of this boy. He is said to be accompanied by a girl with blue hair and eyes. Both are said to have Eevees. All information that leads to their capture will be handsomely rewarded."  
  
Isaac muttered a curse under his breath, "Why cant my parents let me be. Don't they realize how many lives they actually ruin?"  
  
Noel and Teal couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Spectrum jumped into his lap and Teal laid at his feet while Noel held his shoulder. "It'll be ok Isaac. Eventually we can make them stop, together."  
  
He smiled at that, then he got an idea in his head that made his smile even bigger. The pokemon, their job done began to play a new game, and Nurse Joy vanished into the back room to find the trainers and pokemon some food.  
  
"Hey Noel." Isaac said, "Was this just a date?"  
  
She looked at him and smiled back, "Well I guess so! It was too fun not to be. I can't wait till the next one."  
  
"Great." He said and kissed her on the lips, making them both blush madly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The eevee's were busy in their game, ram each other's head and see who stands longer, when this happened but stopped midway and starred at their trainers.  
  
"Did I see what I think I just saw Teal?" Spectrum said dizzy from the last impact.  
  
"If you saw our trainers kiss then yeah." Teal said falling face first into the floor.  
  
"Darn I owe you my next treat then!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The food soon arrived and to the nurses surprise the two humans were kissing again. Still red. She coughed a light bit then placed the small bowls of stew on the trays in front of them. In less then a minuet, the food had vanished and the pokemon were falling into their food. Lucky for Isaac and Noel it was the dry kind.  
  
With a quick check of the clock on the wall.. FIVE MINUETS! They only had five minuets to run to the dock and catch their boat! In a mad dash the humans grabed hands and ran while the pokemon weren't far behind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finally they admitted it out loud to each other lol. Well As always R&R! and remember flame will be used in my machine to take over the world!  
  
NOTE: Dance Dance Revolution is an extremely popular game in Japan and I have depicted as it is there. 


	12. Interludes and Antics

Hey to all my fans, I know its been awhile but oh well I've been busy.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In a rush the pair of humans had made it to the ferry with only a few seconds to spare. They practically had to jump from the pier onto the back of the boat.  
  
"That's the last time we do that before we catch a boat." Noel laughed petting Teal, then going to sit on the deck near the wall.  
  
  
  
From as far as I can tell my trainer and Teal's had a hard time making that jump, of course I didn't but hey he's built for taking care of me and being my friend not jumping onto a moving barrage, oh yeah and feeding me. Turns out that Teal's trainer's parents were in trouble because of Isaac's parents, and we were going to fix that and here I though Isaac had evolved.  
  
* * * * * ** * * * *  
  
"So when do you think we'll get to lend a hand?" Teal asked getting out of her trainers death grip and sitting down on the deck next to me and scratching her ear.  
  
"Well it depends. If any other trainers are there pretty quickly." Spectrum said gnawing at a strip of leather. "Otherwise, I guess all we'll have to do is restrain my trainer's parents. Gezze he has to learn to give me more details, but I bet he doesn't understand how intelligent we actually can be at times."  
  
"Hey is that tauros leather?"  
  
"MINE!" and spectrum picked it up and ran with Teal close in pursuit.  
  
And now back to the trainers, almost four hours later  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Isaac had finally gotten use to having his new hair, and the fact that for some reason he had to beat other female trainers off of him with a stick., much to the distress of Noel. But it was working for him none the less, the disguise that is.  
  
"So what do you think your parents will do when they are confronted?" Noel asked him after the eevee's finally crashed into a wall and fell into a yelping, almost laughing, heap of fur and eyes.  
  
"Well probably the same thing they always do when they have a problem, throw money at it and hope it goes away."  
  
"Well" She said putting her hand on Isaac's shoulder, "That may work most of the time but they've messed with my parents, who were kind enough not to blow them away, and that's going to far." Her eyes began burning causing Isaac to me a mental note not to make her angry  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Now we leave them for the time being and head to the Pallet town gym to see how things are going.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Senko were sitting against the wall of a small room in the gym owned by the parents of Noel, Mr. And Mrs. Ketchum, awaiting an answer from any pokemon center or individual on the whereabouts of their so called son.  
  
"You know you wont find them." Misty said to them as she sat down in one of the nicer leather chairs, sure they might be prisoners in their own home but she wouldn't be pushed around by some thugs.  
  
"How little you know Mrs. Ketchum." Mr. Senko said rubbing his chin with his hand, "Money can do almost anything, for anyone. For instance, with a few hundred dollars you could have something stolen, or someone go missing."  
  
"Is that a threat!" Ash said getting up rushing over and punching Isaac's father in the jaw, with a satisfying thud. He may have once been a scrawny kid, but he had matured a lot over that many years.  
  
To his great surprise, Mr. Senko just got up, brushed himself off, and sternly looked at Mr. Ketchum. "You may be the leader of this town, you may be the very first person to capture all of the Kanto pokemon species, but you are not the first to have tried that."  
  
"Well" Misty said getting up and sitting ash down, "Why don't you let your child just go his own way, you can't stop him forever."  
  
He flinched, and misty and ash at the same time both though "Got'cha"  
  
"Yeah why don't you?" Ash said getting the idea, "We weren't ready to let our girl go out on her own but we trusted her decisions."  
  
Another flinch.  
  
"I... I. You wouldn't understand. And there's no reason why I should tell you anything. This does not concern you."  
  
And with that the captors left the room, the Ketchum's once again victorious.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
And now let us return to the Ferry, four more hours later, pulling into Pallet town harbor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The ships whistle blew four times signaling the entrance of the harbor, at 3am.  
  
"Jeez, ya think that they would not wake everyone up before dawn." Isaac said moving his hand and getting up out of his chair only to find a resistance. Still sleepy he pushed it away, only to hear an oomph and a pair of yelps.  
  
Noel had fallen asleep in his arms on the couch, and the two eevee's had used her back as a bed. His first though was play dumb but it was too late, the eevee's began to gnaw on his legs and Noel tossed him to the floor. Finally revenge had been taken, so they got on their way towards the gym and to face the parents of the mysterious Isaac.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well That's all for now and don't worry I'm back for a while so don't kill me over my writing I wont stop till its ended, I've just had a few snags. Please R&R and ill keep writing. 


	13. Legacy Pt:1 Parental Breakdown

Well moving right along, I'm ready with a new chapter. And this ones gonna be good!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Noel lead the way through the darkened town towards her house to gather a few "Supplies" as she called them. Being the daughter of a pokemon master did have a few perks, like being able to have access to some pretty powerful little devils.  
  
To His great dismay, as they walked through the door, a literal pack of pokemon bowled him over, his scent smelling of the captors of their masters.  
  
"No! Bad pokemon get off my friend!" Noel said the group, which contained a Megauim, a pair of pidgy, a Dragonair, and a houndoom. "He's here to help us!"  
  
The pack slowly backed off and looked around to see a literal army of Eevees with slightly dark coast surrounding them. Isaac just laughed and picked up a random blue to reveal Spectrum's very advanced Mirror image.  
  
"Useful little critter isn't he?" Isaac joked after putting the pertinacious pokemon back onto the ground.  
  
"So any clue what kinda pokemon your parents would have?" Noel asked opening up a nearby computer and booting up a transport program.  
  
"Rare." He simple said, he had never seen his parent's pokemon ever. But they always went for rare and exotic. So it was a safe guess to say whatever they had was rare and powerful.  
  
"Well lets run it through the database." So she typed in rare to get a return list not a few seconds later. "Hmm well it says that MOST rare pokemon are either Normal or Physic types. An example is Entag, Unknown, Lugia, Ho-oh and Mew(2)"  
  
"Well that means we should have a physic type and a ghost type right?"  
  
"Yeah so lets run them through." So she typed and a new list appeared. "Hmm three of each type are on file. Haunter, Cubone, and something called Misingno for ghost and phantom types. There's Kadabra, Espeon and a Butterfree."  
  
"What's a Misingno?"  
  
"Well it says it's a phantom Pokemon. Its form is shrouded by mist and can not be fully seen. It attacked with water gun, Physic, fly, and shadowball? That's weird. That's all that's there. no wait a warning!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"DO not release, will cause havoc and is uncontrollable by anyone even me! ~ Ash"  
  
"Well he's out. SO I guess it'll be Haunter, Kadabra and Butterfree."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Well, if you don't remember Spectrum can do is fission takedown and use Espeon and Umbreon to attack, not to mention a few fun combo attacks he's learned." Isaac said proudly and Spectrum stuck out his chest and fell backward.  
  
A few flashes passed and Noel picked up the pokeballs, put them into her backpack and walked towards the door. "Lets go the gyms not far, its only a block away."  
  
"Fine but I deal with my parents first while you free your parents."  
  
"But what if Spectrum needs backup?" Noel Protested as Teal gave the death stare to Isaac.  
  
"Well." He thought "Well we both trust ya right boy." Spectrum nodded and yelped in response, hiding behind Isaac from the female eevee.  
  
"You better make fighting a last resort."  
  
"If they wont listen to me they will finally have to deal with it."  
  
They both nodded and walked towards the modest building know as Pallet Gym. It was like a farmhouse to be honest, it was made of stone though and was a mix of sky blue and letters of bright orange that read "Pallet Town Pokemon Gym". There were six windows on top of the building with two large doors made of some sort of sea rocks that felt coarse to the touch. And a plaque on the side near the doors that read "Leaders: Ash and Misty Ketchum. Leader in Training: Noel Ketchum- currently training."  
  
"Nice to be home." She said before pushing open the door and walking in to see none other then two adults clad in dark red with a golden pin on their chests.  
  
Isaac could tell who they were in a second and spoke, "Hello, mother, father."  
  
"Isaac," His mother said, "Its over your coming back with us now."  
  
"Noel go now look for them." He Whispered, "Why should I? Just to be neglected again? Just to stay without friends? To have you take away one of my best friends" Spectrum barked a challenge to the adults, "Well there's nothing you can do to make me come back there. I have no home as far as I'm concerned."  
  
Now it was his fathers turn, "Really? You have no home, you think that thing is your friend? You were neglected? HA! Who gave you that mongrel? Us. Who gave you everything you ever needed? US! And you dare to talk back to your parents!" He raised his hand and took a few steps towards Isaac only to be bitten by his loyal friend.  
  
"Yes he is my friend." He said coldly, "I want you to release these people and leave now."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Noel had sense run into the side door and begun her search. After five or ten minuets she finally found her way in the dark through the giant gym area and into the private chambers. Her parents room.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" She yelled, "where are you."  
  
Teal began to sniff at the air until barking and ramming against a wooden door, smashing it wide open.  
  
"Mom?" She said tentatively looking in only to be caught up in a hug from none other then her mother and father.  
  
"Oh we were so worried about you!" Misty said, getting all teary eyed.  
  
Ash began to look up and down the hall after breaking the hug and then asked, "Where's your friend at El?"  
  
She suddenly shot up and tugged at their shirts, "He's facing down his parents! We have to go help him!"  
  
Misty looked at Ash and shook her head at Noel, "We can't help. All we can do is go and support him."  
  
She was shocked, "But why!"  
  
"This is his fight." Ash said picking up pikachu and placing him on his head. "He has to do it himself, maybe a little help from his friends would do to help him though."  
  
"Fine lets go." She said still a little mad.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You know we can't do that till you come home." His father said rubbing his hand where he was bitten.  
  
"Then there's no choices left are there?" He said, "Spectrum Get ready!"  
  
*Yelp*  
  
"Must we fight your weak little mongrel?" His mother said.  
  
"Fine It'll be two on two battle then, that is if you have a second pokemon." His father scoffed.  
  
"I've got enough."  
  
"Then let it begin!"  
  
The lights shot on and Misty walked onto a high standing box with Ash next to her.  
  
"Then it is decided!" They said in unison, "It will be a team battle between Team Senko and Team Evolution!"  
  
"Team?" The Senko parents spoke.  
  
"Yes team." Noel said stepping up next to Isaac and putting her hand on his shoulder. "You think that he needs to go home. Well I think I need him more then you do. I wouldn't make it too far without a good friend!"  
  
"Noel." He said.  
  
"GO! Spectrum/Teal!" The trainers said holding hands in unison.  
  
"Two mongrels? Go Polygon 2." Said Mr. Senko.  
  
"My thinking exactly. Go Tryanatar!" His foil said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ohh a cliffy! Hahaha time for review or I may just end it. Yes I know a threat is kinda childish but what do you think I am! 


	14. Legacy Pt:2 Secret's RevieledPast revisi...

I'm gonna try something different at the end of this I hope you enjoy. ehh who cares I think its kinda funny. There's also gonna be a few seemingly crossovers but its only in name and actions and looks nothing more just cause its my favorite anime and well they deserve some more props because of their short season, sigh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The four pokemon began to size each other up on the field, plans forgotten and anger rising at the insult the old humans had paid to Isaac and his friend. Spectrum and Teal had the great speed advantage and a secrete weapon, but the giant ancient pokemon had the strength and defense and type advantages and the polygon 2 had the ability to change types of itself and its partner so it was going to be a tough fight without revealing their ace in the hole early on.  
  
"Noel, the digital pokemon has only three attacks. Conversion, conversion 2, and psy-beam. Tryanatar is the true threat, fissure, takedown, horn drill, and hyper beam. Any suggestions?"  
  
She just stared at him, "How did you know that."  
  
"Call it a sixth sense." He just said sizing up the ring and waiting for that starting bell.  
  
"I want an answer later." She said giving him a death stare that could only be topped by a wild garadose. He shrunk back and fell into his chibi form muttering yes mama.  
  
Then the judges spoke.  
  
"Battle start!"  
  
"Spectrum rage tackle on polygon!"  
  
"Teal follow spectrums lead!"  
  
And the two dashed towards the strange bird. Which suddenly flashed a bright tan and easily dodged their attacks.  
  
"Good job porygon. No use conversion two and use Psy-beam!!"  
  
"Spectrum dodge!" Isaac yelled as another flash tried to hit the small dog pokemon. But a second came soon after and made a direct hit on the dog causing him to change to a darker brown color, a fighting type's color.  
  
"Teal! Look out!"  
  
The small dog look back at its trainer and received a direct attack from the conversion's attack and fell form a tremor that struck the arena.  
  
"Fissure attack."  
  
The trainer's box was so shaken the two had to hang onto the rails so that they didn't fall into the ring. So its needless to say cracks and fissures had split the area into many different leaving the two speed based pokemon at a huge disadvantage with no place to run.  
  
"No Spectrum." Isaac muttered, it was time. "Spectrum use our ace in the hole!"  
  
"No don't Isaac" Noel muttered to herself recalling Teal out of the arena not wanting her to slow down the pace that was about to ensue.  
  
"Fission!"  
  
Spectrum's eyes shot open as he began to glow the dim colors of a rainbow, flashing and dimming then strange shapes began to emerge until finally a great flash filled the stadium and not one pokemon appeared, but six fully prepped and ready to take down the destructive opponents.  
  
"Now." Isaac said looking at his parents with a deadly look in his eyes, "We really fight."  
  
Then a seventh pokemon stepped into the ring, a strange pokemon that was shrouded in mist and almost as big as the ring itself.  
  
*No Isaac. This is not your fight it is mine*  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Isaac what's going on?" Noel asked holding onto his arm as the strange veil straightened the platform.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The judges looked just as stumped.  
  
"This is an illegal violation of the battle rules. No new pokemon may be substituted or added to the battle." The Senko team complained as their tryanatar fell out of the strange mist, fainted.  
  
"Well." Misty started covering Ash's mouth, "The attack that Spectrum performed caused it to split evolve, it didn't add any pokemon only a few different forms linked to the same one. And, if that mist is a side effect of say a combination attack from two or three of them then its not illegal." And she smiled at the two children, turned to the two adults and pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tounge.  
  
"Mom." Noel Sighed.  
  
*Isaac, Your battle is with me as is your destiny. I have averted a dangerous turn of events. But you shale not fall to anyone else living or dead but me. I will return for a battle.*  
  
"But who are you?" He said to himself as the mists faded revealing the now two fallen pokemon.  
  
*I am the beginning, you are the end, I am alpha and you are Omega. I shale be the victor and you shale lose as all your kind have to me. That mark shows me I have not finished my task I shale be victorious . this time.*  
  
A flash passed soon after fusing spectrum back into his single now slightly darker form, and his eyes were no longer brown, they were bright gold surrounded by fur going from deep black to tan.  
  
A few seconds passed before the judges made their decision.  
  
"By the most spectacular attack ever witnessed in al our years of training, the victor goes to Isaac and Noel!" Misty said climbing onto floor level.  
  
"That was only a battle." Mr. Senko said after recalling his pokemon to the ball. "It doesn't change the fact that you're coming home with us."  
  
"Yes it does." He told them, picking up his now dark eevee. "I'm stronger then you. So that means I don't have to obey you anymore. You can't do anything to me."  
  
"But you don't understand."  
  
"Oh I understand everything." He said coldly with eevee now sitting on his shoulder and backpack. "You just want me around to boss and control again. To think your being good parents, well let me tell you something your not good, and your not parents. Your just controlling people."  
  
"Your right we are." His mother said, "That's why we need you back you're the key! That's why you can't have your eevee anymore and that's why you can't leave the island."  
  
"Spectrum is my first and best friend." Spectrum then growled and barred his teeth, "if you even threaten him I'm gone. And I am not some object to control anything I am my own person. I may have my own quirks, but I'm no clone to be controlled and I'm not some sort of key. I was wrong you are not even people, you're monsters, not my parents"  
  
Isaac began speaking with such a passion that Noel, Teal, Ash, Misty, and his parent's had to move backwards to keep from feeling his furry. But then the bomb shell dropped.  
  
"Your right were not your parents!"  
  
Silence fell with those words.  
  
"You're not even close to being normal." The male Senko said, "You're a genetic engineering experiment from the two most ancient pokemon tamers, the ones that pioneered the capturing and taming and teaching of pokemon. They held the key in their DNA to control pokemon on all levels not just battles as you have shown. We need you, this is your pre-destined fait just accept it and come along quietly."  
  
It all made sense now, the strange hair the natural talent it was the way he was made to be, not just some fluke. A small quake occurred as he fell on all fours and sobbed, Spectrum in front of his master still willing to defend as his parents approached.  
  
"You see? Your just an experiment. Not one of us, why do you think we were always away. That island isn't just an island all those people on it are just hired hands who's pay was to live there and study your behavior. But soon others moved onto the tropical paradise, and well it corrupted our experiment. So we made plans to buy a new island while we were here so that we could finish our little project."  
  
A new voice joined in, "And when he decided to leave and finally get his freedom you go all out, threaten my parents, my home, the pokemon living here and probably world wide. But he isn't a tool, he's a person none the less. Still defined by the personality he has and the company he keeps. Origins don't matter, the past is just that, it's the future we have to look forward to." And finishing her speech Noel and Teal walked in front of the shocked parents and slapped them before walking over and helping Isaac over to her parents.  
  
Mr. Senko just held his cheek and turned back, "Come on Crystal, we cant do anything here. We will just have to restart again," Then he turned to the group, "We will be back someday, just don't die. We may not look like it but we do care somewhat about out little experiment."  
  
And they just picked up and walked out of the gym as if nothing happened.  
  
Everyone was totally stunned at what had just occurred. But Noel was right, The past didn't matter, just the here and now and the future. So Ash and Misty, and a little help form an aging Pikachu, they got him into a spare room to rest. Spectrum close in tail, then close on bed with his master and friend.  
  
After they shut the door, Noel, Misty and Ash walked to the front and side doors, locked them and went into the kitchen to talk.  
  
"Well, that was new." Ash said, eating half a sandwich while Pikachu gnawed on some sort of hard leathery material.  
  
"Hard to believe isn't it?" Misty said, grabbing some antacid for her now throbbing bellyache.  
  
"Not really, I mean there are lots of parents out there like his thinking a child is nothing more then something to be molded and used." Ash said, showing some major insight for once.  
  
"I didn't mean that." She said swallowing the pink drink. Then promptly throwing it back up in their sink. "Jeez that tastes horrible!"  
  
"Well sorry that's the fourth bottle this week the store was out of grape." Ash laughed, "but I think I get what you mean."  
  
"You know I'm here too." Noel said feeling queasy, "This is going to deal some major psychological damage to him, he may never recover."  
  
Her mom just walked over put her hand on her shoulder and said, "You've made a fine friend, if he's half as strong as he looks, he'll make it."  
  
"Yeah but still. That's a huge burden to be given so harshly."  
  
"Of course it is." Misty said, sitting down at the table, "That's why he's welcomed to stay as long as it takes for him to recover."  
  
Noel wasn't very surprised she would say that but all the same, she got teary eyed and hugged her. And Ash sighed saying something about women, that is until misty ordered her pichu to spark him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back in the bedroom where the downed trainer lay, the two Eevees were deep in conversation.  
  
"So what was that weird mist?"  
  
"Wasn't me, but I could feel its energy. It was really, really powerful."  
  
"That's bad right?"  
  
"No really? I though it was good when a giant mist veiled creature lumbers in and defeats your opponents then threatens to kill you later on with some huge words I didn't understand."  
  
Teal sighed, "Well, nevermind. So how is your master doing."  
  
"Not quiet sure he's been muttering a bit, and sleeping really badly."  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I have no idea. Maybe its those people he called parents again."  
  
"They don't seem like parents."  
  
"Not really, not like mine were anyway."  
  
"Or mine, from what I can remember."  
  
"Well that just gives me more reason to gnaw at their ankles later on."  
  
Teal looked at him with a puzzled look on her face, "What's an ankle?"  
  
"Don't know." He said simply, with a sparkle in his golden eyes, "What's a gnaw?"  
  
"Can you eat it?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Darn."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Isaac was in a deep sleep, unable to cope with what he had been faced with he retreated into his dreams where he could sort things out with some help from his memories, and the strange everstone.  
  
"Isaac."  
  
"um.." He mumbled  
  
"Isaac."  
  
"Wha.."  
  
"GET UP!"  
  
"AH!" And he exploded out of his bed like a rocket to see two people, a girl with short red hair, violet eyes, and a loosely fitting tunic and slacks.  
  
"Finally you get up. Your breakfast is getting cold, and you know how much you baka-dad hates it when you have to storm to school like he had too." The women said. She had a voice that seemed harsh but had an underlying tone of kindness and love.  
  
So he got up and looked in the mirror to see how he looked. A pair of brown eyes and a head of brown hair greeted him causing him to become extremely worried again. But for the first time ever he felt like he was home. So he grabbed a necklace that was hanging from the mirror, put it one and ran to the lower floor to see a man, probably in his mid-twenties like the women. He had huge amounts of messy brown hair, brown eyes, and worse a blue shirt with one white stripe on it.  
  
"So Isaac, How did you sleep." He said, His voice was very innocent sounding with a tone of unbridle happiness.  
  
"Good dad, but I had the weirdest dream."  
  
"Oh well, it helps to talk if you need it." He said taking a huge bite from his loaf of bread. And Isaac followed, it smelled like honey and sugar and butter but tasted so heavenly that you'd think you died and went to bread heaven.  
  
So he went into how he met eevee, his evil "parents" his new friend Noel, and how he turned out to be nothing more then a science experiment.  
  
Both the people looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
"That was no dream son." The man said, "Right now what your seeing is the image and personality of us recorded inside of your everstone."  
  
"You see," The women said putting her arm over the mans shoulder, "Your our son, or well, your not our son but a clone of him so were still your parents."  
  
"So." Isaac said starting to break down, "I am nothing but a non-human freak."  
  
The man stood up and looked him in his eyes, "Your very much human, your our son. How else could you be seeing this, its no illusion. We are your true parents. And we still exist. sorta."  
  
"What your baka father is trying to say is your not alone. And you do have parents that care."  
  
"Yeah what she said!"  
  
"Your past doesn't matter, but you shouldn't forget your true past. It should help to guide you and teach you what not to do."  
  
"Like never eat something that will mak you sick," The man said  
  
"Or pay any attention to a baka-boy and his pet pokemon." She laughed.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
By then the pair were laughing and Isaac felt a lot better. He did have a family, just not the normal kind. He wasn't a freak just a sort of reborn son of these two wonderful people.  
  
But all too soon things began getting haze.  
  
"No I don't want to leave yet!" He complained.  
  
"You've got to go back people need you there." His father said siting back at his end of the table with his mother.  
  
"At least tell me I can come back!"  
  
"You'll be back." His mother said  
  
"Yeah and that girl sounds like a real cute one too. Keep us up to date on what's going on" His dad joked getting smacked in the back of his head by the women.  
  
"Baka"  
  
"Can I know your names?" He asked loosing grip fast.  
  
"Well dad, and mom will do." His dad laughed.  
  
"I'm Rika Matsuki." The women said smacking the man yet again, "And he's Takato."  
  
"See ya soon!" Isaac yelled hoping this wouldn't be goodbye.  
  
"You will!" Takato yelled back waving. Then it vanished.  
  
It was all gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm going to go check on him." Noel said after a few hours had passed. "I'm worried."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
Noel freaked out and feel backwards onto a ditto, lucky for her.  
  
"Good to see you up Isaac." Ash said looking up from his book and stirring pikachu.  
  
"Thanks." He said, "If its ok with everyone I'd like to go back to traveling."  
  
"Were not going to stop you." Misty said shinning her Staryu's crystal.  
  
"Not without me!" Noel said calling for Teal.  
  
He smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So in the morning, The pair set off for Pewter City, Ash and Misty said their good-byes to their daughter, and after returning the unused pokemon, they wished them the best of luck and sent their regards to the leader of the gym, Brock.  
  
Soon they were far out of view of the city, and Something had been bothering Noel.  
  
"Umm. not to pry but. are you really ok."  
  
He smiled back, just like he had seen his father do, and said "Maybe I'll tell you someday."  
  
"Baka." She sighed  
  
He looked up surprised, "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing!" She said quickly looking backwards, "Look at that!"  
  
He turned to see the dark Spectrum and the brown Teal bowl him over and have his face cleaned.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
FINALLY! Took long enough to do that, yeah yeah yeah I'm a season three fan so what. Well, I hope you liked the long chapter twist it may have been strange but I had this planned for awhile.  
  
* The reason he has white hair was from the genetic, some is lost when they gathered the DNA so it just came out white, but his eyes were right. And you know if they could create mew two why wouldn't they make something like him. Maybe new adventures are on their way so stay tuned! And review! 


	15. Many meetings on the road to Pewter City

Its been a few months and I'm sorry for not updating as much as I should its bad of me I know but I must make sure and I got writers block but now were on again hopefully for more runs.  
  
After a few hours of walking the pair had made it to a small stream within view of Viridian city. The wind was blowing gently and the sky was a clear blue and after the last incident it was a very welcomed change. Noel was worried about her white haired friend Isaac and all that had happened to him. Sure he looked fine and said he was but she seriously doubted it. Of course sometimes things are exactly as they appear.  
  
Isaac was taking a short walk with spectrum over to the stream to wash off his sweaty face and take a few nice long cool drinks. Teal followed them leaving Noel to her own devices for a few moments.  
  
That is until she felt something on her arm...  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" And she ran in the classic dust filled dash to hide behind her boyfriend.  
  
Both Spectrum and Teal came to attention as Isaac spoke, "What is it is there someone there?"  
  
She just pointed, and Isaac broke out laughing. It was nothing but a caterpie, a small caterpie. "that's what scared you? A caterpie."  
  
She looked at them with a horror stricken face, then to the two eevees who were on their backs rolling with what seemed to be humor.  
  
"Its not funny!!" She scared at them, causing all three to fall into the stream, "I hate bugs! Make it go away Teal!"  
  
Of course Teal could disobey a direct order. So she got to her paws and tackled the bug, causing it to fly back into a nearby tree. Knocking it out cold and causing her to let out a victory cry.  
  
"poke ball go!"  
  
Out of the woods a poke ball whizzed by and stuck the unconscious caterpie. Capturing it to the surprise of both Isaac and Noel. After three shakes and the binging noise of a capture well done, a small girl no older then ten walked out to pick up the ball.  
  
She had red hair down past her shoulders, a pair of khakis, a button up greenish-white shirt, and a belt holding what looked like four other black and white poke balls. She turned after picking it up and smiled to them.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hello" Isaac said, "You know its rude to capture someone else's target right?"  
  
She looked at the sphere in her hand and suddenly realized what had happened, "I'm Sorry! Its just I've been after that bug for a few hours. I just couldn't catch it."  
  
He laughed, "No it's fine. We were just trying to get it away from my friend here."  
  
"Hey I told you I don't like bugs!"  
  
While the humans began to talk to the girl, whose name turned out to be Misty, from Viridian city who just started her training to be a pokemon breeder. The two eevees began to sniff the new human.  
  
"Hello there!" She said happily to the two fur balls as she brought them in to a very big hug from which they couldn't break free, "Who are you?"  
  
"The one with the blackish brown fur would be Spectrum." Isaac said to her, "He's my partner."  
  
"And the other one you've got in your death-lock would be Teal. She's mine." Noel added.  
  
Misty let go of them and they quickly ran and jumped in the stream where the peaked their heads just above the bank and stared angrily at the red head. A stare they didn't break for many a minuet. Then they proceeded to splash each other using their sand attack maneuvers as water attacks.  
  
"They're so cute!" Misty said watching them play. "How old are they?"  
  
"Well I'm not really sure." Isaac said, "I know mines at least four years."  
  
"Teal's four and a half years old." Noel said happily, remembering "I was there when she was born."  
  
"That's really neat!" She said. "I just got mine the other day from my uncle. Wanna see her?"  
  
"Sure." Noel said, "Hey Isaac can you go feed the two?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
When Isaac left, Misty pulled out her first black poke ball and opened it to reveal...  
  
"I don't believe it..."  
  
"Isn't she cute!"  
  
She got up and hugged her Abra.  
  
"How on earth did you train an Abra so young?"  
  
"Well," She smiled "I guess I'm just lucky."  
  
Isaac soon returned with the two fox-pokemon following him. He then release Azure to feed as well. It happily bounced on its tail as Isaac took some food from his bag and put it in front of each pokemon, who devoured it eagerly.  
  
Misty soon got an idea in her head. "Hey Isaac, wanna have a battle?"  
  
"Well... sure why not?"  
  
"Go easy on her Isaac." Noel said petting the soaking wet Teal that had now settled onto her lap.  
  
"Two on two match?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
And with that the two took opposite position, one on each side of the stream.  
  
"Go Abra!"  
  
"Go Azure!"  
  
Abra teleported to the field while the baby mouse just hopped along until it reached a place it liked and tried to look serious.  
  
Noel acted as judge from the sidelines, "Begin!"  
  
"Ice beam!"  
  
"reflect!"  
  
With that Azure used its trail as a gun and fired a large beam of ice at the unmoving physic pokemon, which raised a mirror like wall in front of it sending back the beam knocking out Azure.  
  
"Round one to Misty!"  
  
"Nice move, for a rookie."  
  
"Not so bad your self, Isaac."  
  
"Go Spectrum!"  
  
"Return Abra. Go Aron!"  
  
He lifted out his pokedex to see what exactly an aron was. Aron the iron pokemon. This pokemons hard shell makes for excellent defense and offense, usually found in large caves underground.  
  
"So a steel type?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Use mud slap!"  
  
"Defense curl!"  
  
As Spectrum began blinding the creature with mud it began to wrap itself into its shell. Covered in mud the aron couldn't see where spectrum was.  
  
"Use rage tackle!"  
  
"Defend Aron!"  
  
Spectrum rammed into the curled ball of steel knocking it into the water where it splashed helplessly, unable to swim.  
  
"Figured a heavy thing like that couldn't swim very well."  
  
"Return Aron."  
  
"And it's a tie!"  
  
The pokemon returned to their respective trainers as the sun began to set they said their goodbyes to each other. Misty heading for pallet town to challenge the gym leaders, Noel didn't have the heart to tell her she had no chance, and the pair continuing on to meet with Noel's Uncle Brock and find out the mysteries of the ever stone. What answer will lie ahead? No one can be too sure until the past repeats itself.  
  
Well I hope you liked it, its almost 1 am and I think its good give me 5 more reviews and ill post the next chapter and I mean it no more writty till I get more reviews! muhahahhaha 


End file.
